This present invention relates to a wind power generator, wherein a stable electrical power is obtained by propelling the wind turbines with the combined energy of the natural wind and a propeller.
Wind energy is plentiful, renewable, widely distributed and produces the lowest level of pollution. However, due to the variability and the intermittency of the natural wind, the electricity generated from wind power generator is unstable, and often causes reliability issues on the power grid. Besides, wind speeds are generally much lower during periods of the highest peak-load demand, typically from June to August in North America for example. This inverse relationship of the wind power availability and the peak demand of the electricity, the variability and the intermittency all together greatly increase the cost of the wind power generation and limits its usefulness.